The Night at House of Mouse Part 1 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of The Night at House of Mouse Part 1. One faithful day, Princess Yuna, Dipper and Mabel Pines, LeFou and Ford Pines are heading home after exploring the Crash Site Omega in Gravity Falls, They got could not believe a great view then this. LeFou: Boy, This is quite a view, We got to view it more often. Princess Yuna: I know. Mama will be so amazed to see it, LeFou. Ford Pines: It brings back so many memories. Dipper Pines: It sure does, Grunkle Ford. Mabel Pines: Isn't great, Yuna? Princess Yuna: It sure is. Then, They heard someone was crying. Dipper Pines: What was that? Mabel Pines: Sounds like someone's crying. Princess Yuna: Let's check it out. Just as they followed the sound, They found a young black alicorn crying tears. Nyx: (sobbing) Princess Yuna: Oh, It's an alicorn filly. Dipper Pines: Hey, What's your name? Nyx: Nyx. Ford Pines: It's okay, Come here. And Nyx softly came to Ford as he comforts her. LeFou: Where are you parents? Nyx: My parents died. Princess Yuna: What happened? Nyx: It was a long time ago, I've been an orphan ever since. Mabel Pines: We're so sorry, Nyx. Nyx: That's okay. So, Yuna, Dipper and Mabel kept her company. At Canterlot, They arrived to see Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Princess Luna: Hello, Yuna. Princess Solarna: How're things going? Princess Yuna: Dipper, Mabel, LeFou, Ford and I went to the Crash Site Omega for a view. Then we've found Nyx, She's an orphan and she dosen't have a family. Aunt Celestia, Is there any way you and Mama can help? Princess Celestia: We'll just have to seek the royal council at once. Princess Sharon: Don't worry, Yuna. We'll think of something. Dipper Pines: Let's hope so. LeFou: Guess it's just us then. Ford Pines: I hope you won't mind if I join your council, Princess Luna. Princess Luna: Not at all, Ford. Hiro: We could use all the help we can get. So, Ford meet with the royalties for a council meeting. Meanwhile in Tartarus, Thaddeus E. Klang and Feathers McGraw sneaks past the sleeping Cerberus and freed the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher from the cages. Thaddeus E. Klang: You're free to go, My lord, Bill Cipher. And so are our friends. Feathers McGraw: (unlocks the prison cells) Nightmare Moon: Thanks for freeing us. Now, We will grab the Journals and rule the world. Bill Cipher: Finally, It's about time. King Sombra: Now, We shall have our revenge. Nightmare Hiro: What's the plan now? Nightmare Trix: How about we gather the Disney Villains like Hades, Jafar, Dr. Facilier, Oogie Boogie, Ursula, Morgana, Captain Hook, the Queen of Hearts, Cruella De Vil, Bradley Uppercrust III, Horace the Hate Bug, Lady Tremaine, Percival C. McLeach, Mortimer Mouse, Bellwether, Doug, Kylo Ren, Darth Vader, Darth Maul, Captain Phasma, General Grevious and Ratigan at the House of Mouse? They are on their way there right now. Bill Cipher: Oh, Sounds like my kind of plan. Nightmare Rarity: Last time we've came up with a plan, We've lost to Yuna and her friends. King Sombra: I don't see how different it would be. Cerberus the Nightmare Train: Neither do I. Nightmare Hiro: Let's hope your plan works. Nightmare Trix: Well, Why don't we. Princess Black Hole: I like my sissy's plan already, Mom. Nightmare Moon: Well, Let's gather the Disney villains at the House of Mouse. Feathers McGraw: (nodded) King Sombra: Then let's not waist time. Cerberus the Nightmare Train: I'm all up for it. Thaddeus E. Klang: When do we start, My master? Bill Cipher: Sooner when everyone's ready, Klang. They left Tartarus as they begin to take their plan into action. Back at Canterlot, Ford Pines and the Royalties are making a discussion. King Solar Flare: My friends, We are gathered here to discuss of a young alicorn filly named Nyx. Twilight Sparkle: Are all royalties here for this meeting? Lord Rataxes: Basil, I need a headcount. Basil: We got a whole lot, Sir. Plus with the Gods and Goddesses. Princess Cornelia: Something must be done. Babar: If what Ford said is true about Nyx, Then we must give her our support. While ????, . Princess Yuna: Snowdrop: Nyx: Princess Flurry Heart: ?????: ????: Nyx: So, . The flashback showing . Nyx: (narrating) Years ago, . All of a sudden, some guys dressed in white suits are . A huge spaceship, out of it, ????? dressed in black with a scary helmet and the other one has ???? and a ???? voice . Then, . I fled . I was found by Yen Sid, King Mickey's mentor, . , . The flashback ends with . Nyx: Dusty Crophopper: ????: Princess Luna: Hiro: ????: Dipper Pines: Princess Yuna: Snowdrop: Nyx: Nyx . Yuna . , . Dipper Pines: There's got to be a way to cheer her up! Mabel Pines: Princess Yuna: Princess Luna: ????: Nyx: Princess Yuna: Nyx: ????: And so, Yuna and her friends showed Nyx around Equestria like Canterlot, the Crystal Empire, Ponyville, The Castle of Friendship, Appleloosa, Manehattan, ????, ????, ????, ????, ???? and ????. Later, . Nyx: Princess Yuna: I just want to show you very special. Pacifica Northwest: Nyx: The foals arrived at the Golden Oaks Library, . ????: Here we are. The Golden Oaks Library. Nyx: Gideon Gleeful: Princess Yuna: Then, . Tyrone: Nyx: Princess Yuna: Tyrone: Princess Luna: Princess Yuna: Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Transcripts